


Что написано пером / Set In Stone

by Sky_Lynx



Category: Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Family Bonding, Family Issues, Gen, Humor, I hate to be elder brother, Jealous And Funny
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 07:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Lynx/pseuds/Sky_Lynx
Summary: Знал бы Хорус, сколько в общении с родственниками подводных камней – сразу бы в шею выгнал.





	Что написано пером / Set In Stone

— Чувствуй себя как дома, — ещё раз повторил Хорус, который уже не знал, как расположить к себе свежеобретенного брата. Тот не откликнулся на истории о кампаниях, очень скудно рассказал о себе, отказался от экскурсии по флагману, вежливо, но без энтузиазма познакомился с Морнивалем, без должного внимания отнёсся к превосходному вину и...

Ручки двери резво щёлкнули — к худу или к добру, брат целиком принял предложение насчёт дома.

— Располагайся. Это трофеи с... — Хорус досадливо поморщился, вспомнив, что такое не сработает, и попытался перевести всё в шутку. — О, впрочем, на сегодня достаточно моих воспоминаний, верно? 

— Как пожелаешь, брат, — вежливо кивнул гость, разглядывая то, что стояло на полке.

Проследив за направлением взгляда, Хорус вытащил книгу, на вычурном корешке которой поблёскивали созвездия.

— "Астрономический атлас", — улыбнулся он. — Это подарок отца.

— Вот как, — наклонил голову брат с выражением, расшифровывавшимся как "а мне Отец ничего не дарил" для любого, кто мало-мальски разбирался в лицах.

Мысленно выругавшись, Хорус не стал развивать тему и извлёк из глубин полки другую книгу — он предпочитал не держать её на столе ввиду меньшей внушительности, но возил с собой из чувства ностальгии по прошедшим временам.

— А это — энциклопедия зверей, когда-то живших на Терре. Кажется, там, откуда ты родом, весьма богатая фауна?

В прищуренных зелёных глазах брата в кои-то веки зажёгся интерес.

— Могу я на неё взглянуть, брат? 

Хорус внутренне возликовал — кажется, ключ найден.

— Разумеется, брат. Я зачитывался ею в юности, — улыбнулся он, протягивая книгу. — О, только один нюанс. Я был довольно молод, когда читал её... поэтому там могли остаться какие-то пометки.

— Ничего, мне это нисколько не помешает, — на удивление обезоруживающе улыбнулся эгоистичный братец, поудобнее перехватывая книгу.

Не желая отвлекать, Хорус открыл астрономический атлас и, шурша страницами, с удовольствием погрузился в воспоминания о временах, когда на нём не лежал груз налаживания бесконечных родственных отношений. Брат в этом не мешал — он читал молча, время от времени удовлетворённо кивая.

Приятные картины прошлого померкли в тот момент, когда Хорус осознал, что шелест бумаги прекратился, а брат уже какое-то время сидит над раскрытыми страницами с непроницаемым выражением лица.

— Брат?

Книга с шумом захлопнулась.

— Брат, будь поосторожнее, она дорога мне, как память! — возмутился Хорус.

— Извини, — вопиюще лаконично отозвался тот и, выскользнув из кресла, нервно прошёлся по комнате.

Недоуменно пожав плечами, Хорус притянул к себе книгу, без труда отыскал увиденную краем глаза страницу. На ней, перед весьма безобидным текстом, красовалось изображение могучего зверя. Рядом детским почерком значилось:

"Лев. Бальшая косматая зверюга. Живёт в пустыне и саванне. В лесу не живёт. Тиран. Ничего не делает, эксплуатирует слабых, имеет большую стаю, если не идиот. Жрёт чужих детей".

— Лев?.. — с трудом борясь с разбирающим его хохотом, окликнул Хорус.

— Лев, Лев. Ну, Лютер... — процедил сквозь зубы Лев-из-Леса и с озадаченно-мрачным видом подёргал кем-то запертые двери.


End file.
